100 años de Soledad
by sofiacardcaptors
Summary: Este fic es dedicado a mi amigo JC.. y al gran escritor.. Gabriel Garcia Marquez.. esta historia refleja todo lo que podria pasar si Eriol & Tomoyo pudieran estar juntos.. seria algo muy interesante ya que los dos son muy especiales n_n


BUENO COMO ANTES HE HECHO; VOY A PONER MI TERCER FIC Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE A TODOS ESTA TITULADO: 100 AÑOS DE SOLEDAD... BUENO LO EMPIEZO EXPLICANDO ALGUNAS COSAS...  
  
TODO EL TEXTO ESCRITO EN MAYÚSCULAS ES LA OPINIÓN DEL AUTOR ES DECIR LA MIA........ Y LO QUE ESTA EN MINÚSCULAS LO QUE PIENSA O HACE EL PERSONAJE.....  
  
BUENO AHORA SI.........EMPECEMOS:  
  
BUENO TODOS TENIAN 16 AÑOS Y YA HABIAN TERNIMADO LA SECUNDARIA ERIOL DECIDIO REGRESAR A SU TIERRA NATAL INGLATERRA Y SE MARCHÓ POR EL CONTRARIO SHAORAN SE QUEDO EN JAPÓN PARA ESTUDIAR ALLA Y MEI-LING SE FUE A ESTADOS UNIDOS CON SU PROMETIDO SU NOMBRE ES BRUCE W... Y SHAORAN Y SAKURA SE HABIAN VUELTO ENAMORADOS Y TOMOYO ESTABA SOLA SUS AMIGAS TAMBIEN ESTABAN DE ENAMORADAS Y TOMOYO SEGUIA SOLA.... BUENO COMO DIGE TODO ESTABA BIEN... APARENTEMENTE PERO MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE TOMOYO....  
  
Tomoyo* estoy sola... no tengo enamorado... mis amigas lo tienen y yo no... yo no... será acaso que no valgo la pena que no le importo a nadie que es lo que me pasa porque pienso eso... yo soy muy feliz si los demás lo son en especial mi amiga sakura y shaoran son muy importantes para mí... porque digo eso... será acaso que necesito a alguien, me siento sola... o que... que me pasa... mejor me olvido tengo que descansar para ver sobre mi universidad... a dormir...  
  
BUENO PASO LA NOCHE Y LLEGO EL DIA EN LA MAÑANA EN LA CASA DE SAKURA...  
  
Kero* sakura!!! Floja despierta...  
  
Sakura* ah!!  
  
Kero* es tarde hoy no ibas a averiguar sobre tu universidad con tomoyo y el mocoso...  
  
Sakura* no empieces si tienes razón me tengo que levantar... (yo que estaba soñando con shaoran, shaoran!)  
  
Kero* sakura!!!  
  
Sakura* ah!! Que pasa!!  
  
Kero* que té pasa porque pusiste esa cara...  
  
Sakura* que cara!!  
  
Kero* así toda alegre, feliz, tus ojos te brillaban...  
  
Sakura* un poco rojita)) ah! Que dices  
  
Kero* con una gotita en la cabeza)) ah!  
  
Sakura* bueno ya me levanto...  
  
Touya* mounstro!!! Baja a desayunar!!!  
  
Sakura* hermano!!! (Vas a ver)  
  
BAJO LAS ESCALERAS Y...  
  
Touya* por fin!  
  
Sakura* hermano!!!  
  
Fujitaka* sakura hoy iras a averiguar sobre tu universidad  
  
Sakura* si iré con tomoyo  
  
Fujitaka* ah! Sí  
  
Touya* bueno hasta luego  
  
Sakura* y adonde irás hermano Touya* a la facultad tengo que entregar algunos trabajos, lo escribí en la pizarra  
  
Sakura* OH! Haber... OH!!! No me di cuenta  
  
Touya* claro pues eres un mounstro despistado  
  
Sakura* hermano!!!  
  
Fujitaka* bueno que te vaya bien  
  
Touya* OH! Sí hasta luego  
  
Sakura* ay! Hasta luego  
  
Fujitaka* y que cuenta shaoran sakura cuando vendrá de nuevo  
  
Sakura* OH! Si iba a visitar a su mamá pero esta viendo sobre su matricula así que no podrá ir, esta muy ocupado...  
  
Fujitaka* OH! Veo, será para otra oportunidad  
  
Sakura* sí, claro, bueno ya me voy...  
  
Fujitaka* OH! Sí, hasta pronto  
  
Sakura* hasta pronto  
  
BUENO SAKURA CAMINO HASTA EL PARQUE PINGÜINO Y SE ENCUENTRA CON TOMOYO...  
  
Sakura* hola tomoyo té noto preocupada  
  
Tomoyo* lo que pasa que me han dado una llamada por el celular y no contestaron, estoy un poco asustada  
  
Sakura* que raro, quien te pudo haber llamado... OH! Verdad y shaoran aún no llega... Tomoyo* pues no  
  
Sakura* que raro... lo tendremos que esperar, ojalá que no se demore  
  
Tomoyo* sí...  
  
Sakura* allí esta  
  
Shaoran* disculpen por la tardanza, hola cariño, hola tomoyo...  
  
Tom y sak* hola  
  
Shaoran* mei-ling me llamo y me dejo pegado al teléfono por un ratazo  
  
Sakura* deberás y que te dijo....  
  
Shaoran* bueno que la próxima semana empiezan sus clases y que estaba muy bien con bruce se llevan muy bien, los dos caen perfectamente me pregunto por todos, por ti, tomoyo, eriol y....  
  
Tomoyo* eriol, que me pasa, que es lo que me pasa será acaso que...))  
  
BUENO EMPESAMOS CON PILAS Y ESPERO QUE SIGA ASÍ BUENO LUEGO LO SIGO  
  
BUENO ENTONCES...  
  
Tomoyo* que me pasa será acaso que)) DE PRONTO SUENA SU CELULAR Y ELLA SE DESPIERTA Y CONTESTA.... aló, dígame  
  
Eriol* hola, hola tomoyo...  
  
Tomoyo* eriol....  
  
Sakura* eriol???  
  
Tomoyo* eriol, co....como estas...  
  
Eriol* muy bien y tu como te encuentras  
  
Tomoyo* muy bien  
  
Eriol* que bueno que estés bien, llamaba para saludarte y para decirte algo...  
  
Sakura* eriol!!  
  
Eriol* esta sakura allí???  
  
Tomoyo* si estamos también con shaoran  
  
Eriol* ya veo...  
  
Tomoyo* y que me querías decirme algo...  
  
Eriol* ah! Lo puedo dejar para otro momento cuando tu...  
  
Tomoyo* este sola???  
  
Eriol* sí...  
  
Sakura* que dice??? Que dice???  
  
Tomoyo* ah!  
  
Eriol* pásamela por favor...  
  
Tomoyo* sí, claro  
  
Sakura* hola eriol, como estas  
  
Eriol* muy bien mi querida sakura, estoy bien  
  
Sakura* que bueno, te paso con shaoran...  
  
Shaoran* hola eriol, y dime que cuentas  
  
Eriol* bueno le quiero decir algo a tomoyo y necesito que este sola...  
  
Shaoran* oh! Veo pero ahora iremos a ver sobre la universidad  
  
Eriol* universidad, ya se matricularon??  
  
Shaoran* no todavía, por que  
  
Eriol* lo que le quiero decir a tomoyo es que se venga a vivir conmigo acá a Inglaterra de paso podemos estudiar juntos y estar mas cerca  
  
Shaoran* le quieres...  
  
Eriol* sí, quiero pedirle que sea mi prometida..  
  
Shaoran* ah!  
  
Eriol* pero por favor no le digas nada todavía, por favor  
  
Shaoran* si claro, no te preocupes  
  
Eriol* gracias, bueno me despido pásame con tomoyo y despídeme de sakura  
  
Shaoran* sí... tomoyo...  
  
Tomoyo* aló..  
  
Eriol* bueno tomoyo, tengo que cortar pero te prometo que luego te hablo, si  
  
Tomoyo* sí, claro, chao  
  
Eriol* chao  
  
BUENO ASÍ PASO EL DIA LLEGARON A AVERIGUAR QUE LA MATRICULA YA ESTABA ABIERTA Y QUE SOLO TENIAN QUE DAR EL EXAMEN Y ESPERAR, ESPERAR.... BUENO LO DEJO AQUÍ ESPERO QUE LO ESTEN DISFRUTANDO BYEEEEEEE  
  
BUENO SEGUIMOS  
  
DESPUÉS DE PASAR LA TARDE AVERIGUANDO PARA SU INGRESO A LA UNIVERSIDAD....  
  
Empleada* ya regresó señorita  
  
Tomoyo* sí, alguien ha llamado  
  
Empleada* sí, el joven eriol, llamó 3 veces dijo que volvería a llamar  
  
Tomoyo* 3 veces, que me querrá decir)) bueno gracias  
  
Empleada* le sirvo un té  
  
Tomoyo* sí, por favor me lo llevas a mi recámara  
  
Empleada* sí, señorita, claro  
  
Tomoyo* bueno, te espero  
  
Empleada* sí...  
  
Tomoyo* (subió las escaleras y llegó a su recámara) tres veces que m e querrá decir eriol, que cosa será....  
  
SUENA EL TELÉFONO Y...  
  
Tomoyo* aló, dígame  
  
Eriol* hola Tomoyo, soy yo...  
  
Tomoyo* sí.. eriol dime  
  
Eriol* estas sola??  
  
Tomoyo* sí Eriol* bueno, lo que quiero decir es que... tengo hay una vacante en mi universidad para que puedas venir conmigo a estudiar...  
  
Tomoyo* es que... eriol...pues yo... no... no se....  
  
Eriol* por favor acepta mi proposición necesito hablar contigo personalmente  
  
Tomoyo* no me has dicho todo...  
  
Eriol* no lo que te deseo decir es serio y no lo puedo decir por teléfono, por favor  
  
Tomoyo* es que... no lo se... mi madre...  
  
Eriol* estoy seguro que no se molestara  
  
Tomoyo* por que lo dices eso  
  
Eriol* es que tomoyo... yo he hablado con tu madre sobre esto y esta de acuerdo  
  
Tomoyo* ah! esta bien lo voy a pensar  
  
Eriol* sí, después te llamo para saber tu decisión  
  
Tomoyo* esta bien  
  
Eriol* hasta pronto...  
  
Tomoyo* sí...  
  
Eriol* adiós  
  
TOMOYO COLGO EL TELÉFONO Y SE QUEDO PENSANDO LE TRAJERON SU TÉ Y ELLA SE LO BEBIO TODO, ENTONCES SE LE OCURRIO LLAMAR A SAKURA Y....  
  
Sakura* hola Tomoyo* hola sakura, recibí una llamada de eriol...  
  
Sakura* y que te dijo....  
  
Tomoyo* me dijo........... q.... si es que podía ir a Inglaterra a estudiar con el  
  
Sakura*(un poco extrañada por la proposición dijo:...)y que le dijiste  
  
Tomoyo* pues... yo le dije,.....  
  
Sakura* que!!!  
  
Tomoyo* que lo pensaría  
  
Sakura* por que no aceptaste.....  
  
Tomoyo* pues es que... no se... no  
  
Sakura* no deseas ir...  
  
Tomoyo* claro que si, hace tiempo que no voy por allí, pero no se si esta bien, te quedaras sola y no deseo que....  
  
Sakura* no te preocupes por mi no me quedare sola estoy con shaoran, y tengo a chijaru, rika, yamasaki, y los demás...  
  
Tomoyo* sí, lo se pero yo no deseo dejarlos  
  
Sakura* es hora que hagas tu vida además estudiaras y estarás muy bien...  
  
Tomoyo* sí, pero...  
  
Sakura* no te preocupes por nosotros estaremos bien, anda y estudia con todas sus fuerzas  
  
Tomoyo* si lo hare, te extrañaré mucho, y a todos ustedes  
  
Sakura* y yo a ti... pero cuando te irás? No será muy pronto no? Tomoyo* no sé, cuando llame eriol, te aviso...  
  
Sakura* esta bien... nos vemos... n_n  
  
Tomoyo* sí, adiós  
  
PASO EL TIEMPO ERAN LAS 12:30 DE LA NOCHE Y TOMOYO SE ENCONTRABA EN SU CAMA LEYENDO UN LIBRO, MIENTRAS TANTO EN INLGLATERRA ERIOL ESTABA PREOCUPADO POR LA RESPUESTA DE TOMOYO Y NO PODIA ESPERAR MAS ASÍ QUE LLAMA A SU CASA Y...  
  
Tomoyo* aló...  
  
Eriol* tomoyo te llamo para saber tu respuesta  
  
Tomoyo* bueno eriol, mi respuesta es...  
  
Eriol* cuál...  
  
BUENO LO DEJO ALLI DESPUÉS LEERAN LA RESPUESTA DE TOMOYO Y LO QUE PASARÁ CON SUS AMIGOS...  
  
BUENO LO SIGO NOS QUEDAMOS EN QUE... A SÍ... ESTABAMOS EN...  
  
Tomoyo* mi respuesta es que sí, si iré contigo a estudiar, si iré  
  
Eriol* deberás  
  
Tomoyo* sí, acepto ir allá  
  
Eriol* bueno puedes venir el viernes acá las clases empiezan el miércoles próximo...  
  
Tomoyo* sí, esta bien... Eriol* te iré a recoger allá pediré tu pasaje por teléfono, lo haré ahora mismo  
  
Tomoyo* esta bien... me siento feliz y no sé porque))  
  
LOS SIGNOS)) SIGNIFICAN LOS PENSAMIENTOS DEL PERSONAJE Y LO QUE ESTA ENTRE () ES LA ACCIÓN QUE REALIZA.  
  
Eriol* después te llamó, ahora mismo haré él tramite...  
  
Tomoyo* sí... hasta luego...  
  
Eriol* hasta luego...  
  
Tomoyo* no se... por que me siento feliz...pero...  
  
Sonomi* hola tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo* madre tu sabias lo de eriol  
  
Sonomi* sí, aceptaste??  
  
Tomoyo* sí...  
  
BUENO LO DEJO AQUÍ.. corto no? O.o PERO DESPUÉS SABREMOS CUAL ES LA REACCIÓN DE LA MADRE DE TOMOYO AFIRMATIVA O NEGATIVA...  
  
BUENO LO SIGO  
  
Sonomi* deberás, que felicidad, tomoyo ese muchacho es una buena persona, cuando hablo conmigo estuvo muy tranquilo se le escuchaba serio y muy recto, todo un buen joven...  
  
Tomoyo* deberás piensas eso!!  
  
Sonomi* por supuesto, lo que hiciste fue una buena decisión...  
  
Tomoyo* sí, mamá...  
  
Sonomi* y cuando saldrás de viaje...  
  
Tomoyo* eriol, quedó en llamarme, me dijo que vendría por mi...  
  
Sonomi* pero que galante, eh!!  
  
Tomoyo* es el teléfono  
  
Sonomi* yo contesto, buenas noches mansión daidoji!!  
  
Eriol* buenas noches señora daidoji  
  
Sonomi* OH! Eres tu eriol, por favor llámame Sonomi, sí..  
  
Eriol* sí, claro Sonomi... se encuentra tomoyo...  
  
Sonomi* sí esta a mi lado ya me contó que acepto lo que le propusiste  
  
Eriol* es de eso precisamente que le deseo hablar  
  
Sonomi* entonces te la paso..  
  
Tomoyo* aló, dime...  
  
(SONOMI SE ENCONTRABA MUY EMOCIONADA POR SU HIJA)  
  
Eriol* tomoyo ya hice todo el proceso de el viaje, y lo demás, estaré allí pasado mañana, yo mismo te recogeré y te llevaré a mi casa  
  
Tomoyo* gracias por tu amabilidad, pero están pronto...  
  
Eriol* sí, es que aquí las clases empiezan una semana antes es parecido a los norteamericanos, lo hacen igual...  
  
Tomoyo* bueno, entonces hasta pasado mañana.... nos vemos...  
  
Eriol* sí, hasta luego...  
  
Tomoyo* sí...  
  
Sonomi* y que te dijo....  
  
Tomoyo* (pero si tu escuchaste todo... ay! Mamá/) ah.. pues me dijo que vendrá pasado mañana que ya tiene listo todo, que me vendrá a recoger...  
  
Sonomi* pero que lindo chico/) OH... es todo un caballero...  
  
Tomoyo* sí, así parece... Bueno me voy a mi habitación...  
  
Sonomi* sí...  
  
SUBIO LAS ESCALERAS, ENTRO A SU CUARTO Y DECIDIO LLAMAR A SAKURA PARA CONTARLE LO SUCEDIDO...  
  
Tomoyo* ring, ring... sakura contesta, contesta.  
  
Sakura* sí, aló.  
  
Tomoyo* sakura...  
  
Sakura* si tomoyo soy yo, que pasa te noto un poco exaltada  
  
Tomoyo* sakura iré a estudiar a Inglaterra con Eriol...  
  
BUENO LO DEJO AQUÍ CUAL SERÁ LA OPINIÓN DE SAKURA.... LO SABRAN MUY PRONTO...  
  
NOS QUEDAMOS EN QUE... BUENO AH!! SI...  
  
Tomoyo* sakura iré a estudiar a Inglaterra con Eriol...  
  
Sakura* ah!!!!!!!! Deberás.. no lo puedo creer... que bueno por ti... estoy muy feliz  
  
Tomoyo* deberás esta bien... acaso quieres que me quede... dime  
  
Sakura* pues a mi me importa tu felicidad de repente eso te ayuda para enamorarte y tener un buen chico a tu lado  
  
Tomoyo* no lo creo...  
  
Sakura* pero si eres una chica muy bella, además tienes muchos admiradores solo que no le haces caso a ninguno y algunos son buenos chicos.....  
  
Tomoyo* eh  
  
Sakura* bueno ya sabes mi opinión y cuando saldrá tu vuelo...  
  
Tomoyo* pues pasado mañana iré un tiempo antes para yéndome acostumbrando  
  
Sakura* pues es una buena idea... te extrañare mucho amiga....  
  
Tomoyo* yo también.... Eriol vendrá a recogerme...  
  
Sakura* pero que galante... como estará....  
  
Tomoyo* el me dijo que esta muy bien...  
  
Sakura* que bueno...bueno nos vemos mañana...  
  
Tomoyo* sí, hasta luego...  
  
Sakura* sí...  
  
BUENO PASO LA NOCHE TOMOYO SE SENTIA FELIZ AUNQUE NO SABIA POR QUE LO SENTIA PERO SE NEGABA A ACEPTAR DE QUE ESTABA FELIZ POR VOLVER A VER A ERIOL... ELLA SE DECIA QUE NO PUEDE SER POR QUE EL NO SENTIA NADA POR ELLA... PERO ELLA NO SABE NADA NO PUEDE DECIR ESO... QUE CONFUSO... ESO ES LO QUE REPETIA... SE SENTIA COMPLETAMENTE CONFUNDIDA... PERO BUENO TENIA QUE PASAR EL DIA TENIA QUE SEGUIR....  
  
BUENO ALLÍ LO DEJO ESTE EPISODIO FUE CHICO LUEGO LO SIGO.. BYE  
  
BUENO AHORA LO SIGO ESTABAMOS EN... AH...  
  
DESPUES DEL PENSAMIENTO DE TOMOYO, ELLA SE QUEDO DORMIDA, PASO LA NOCHE Y TUBO UN SUEÑO MUY BONITO PARA TODOS PERO MUY EXTRAÑO PARA ELLA... NO LLEGO A RECONOCER AL PERSONAJE QUE SE ENCONTRABA ALLÍ.... SU SUEÑO FUE: ELLA SE ENCONTRABA EN SU CASA ARREGLANDO LAS FLORES DESU JARDÍN DE PRONTO SE LE OCURRE VOLTEAR LA MIRADA HACIA LA ENTRADA, Y VE UNA SOMBRA ERA DE UN CHICO ALTO, QUE SE VOLTEO Y LA MIRO, ELLA SE SORPRENDIO PERO NO SABIA DE QUE SE TRATABA, EL CHICO SE ENCONTRABA EN EL MEDIO DE LA PORTADA DE SU CASA SE VEIA ROSAS COMO ENREDADERA ALREDEDOR DE LA PORTADA, ELLA SEGUIA ASOMBRADA, Y VEIA QUE EL CHICO SE ACERCABA.... POCO A POCO SE IBA ACERCANDO PERO CUANDO ESTUBO UN POCO MAS CERCA LO QUE PASO FUE.......  
  
BUENO ESTOY MUY OCUPADITA AHORA ASÍ QUE LO DEJO AQUÍ, Y LUEGUITO LO SIGO........... JE, JE NO ME ODIEN POR DEJARLO AQUÍ LUEGO LA SIGO.. NO HAY PROBLEMA... YA VERAN SE DIVERTIRAN MUCHO DESPUÉS.....  
BUENO AHORA LO SIGO  
  
CUANDO EL CHICO SE ACERCABA MAS Y MAS TOMOYO SE........... SE..... SE DESPERTO.. AL ABRIR LOS OJOS...... DIJO:  
  
tomoyo*... eh........ que paso oh...... fue un sueño... pero que paso que raro.... oh.......... mi corazón... mi corazón.. esta latiendo muy fuerte.. que pasa.. porque... porque...... OH... por que esta sensación.. siempre estado bien sola... con la amistad de sakura yo me conformo pero porque esta sensación... LO QUE PASO ES QUE ESCUCHO UNA VOZ INTERNA ERA SU CORAZON QUE LE HABLABA DECIA: siempre he estado sola.... han sido estos años como un siglo para mi.. como 100 años de soledad... pero yo... yo puedo cambiar ese destino.. puedo cambiar mi destino.. DE PRONTO ELLA COBRA EL SENTIDO Y TOMA CONCIENCIA... eriol.... serás tu... acaso tu serás la persona con quien compartiría mi vida.... acaso será así........ TOMOYO SE QUEDO CON ESE PENSAMIENTO Y SE VOLVIO A DORMIR... PASO LA NOCHE Y LAS LUCES DEL SOL DESPERTO A TOMOYO SE IBA A REUNIR CON SUS AMIGAS MENOS RIKA QUE YA HABIA SALIDO DE VIAJE.... SE HABIA IDO A AUSTRALIA... DESEABA SER INVESTIGADORA SE HABIA CASADO CON EL PROFESOR TERADA... ES SORPRENDENTE POR LA DIFERENCIA DE EDADES PERO SUS AMISTADES RESPETABAN SUS DESICIÓN BUENO LLEGO LA HORA DE QUE SE REUNAN LA REUNION IBA A SER EN LA CASA DE TOMOYO COMO UNA DESPEDIDA YA QUE AL DIA SIGUIENTE MUY TEMPRANO TENDRÍA QUE IRSE... TODOS SABIAN QUE ERIOL VENDRÍA A RECOGERLA Y ESTABAN MUY FELICES POR VOLVERLO A VER... Y VER A SU AMIGA QUE ESTABA MUY BIEN CON LA NOTICIA.. IBA A ESTUDIAR EN EL EXTRANJERO... SABIAN QUE SUS AMISTADES ESTARIAN LEJOS.. PERO SABIAN QUE ELLAS ERAN MUY FELICES Y ESO ES LO QUE IMPORTA.... BUENO SE DISPONE A ESPERAR A SAKURA Y SHAORAN, A CHIJARU Y YAMASAKI, Y A NAOKO Y MORIO ASAKA, ESTE ULTIMO ERA UN CHICO QUE ENTRO EN EL ULTIMO GRADO DE SECUNDARIA... EL CHICO ES MUY BUENO, SIMPATICO Y AMABLE CON TODOS Y EN ESPECIAL CON NAOKO, TIENEN LAS MISMAS CARACTERÍSTICAS EN ESPECIAL EN LOS RELATOS DE TERROR Y SAKURA SEGUIA CON SU TEMOR HACIA ELLOS PERO YA NO TANTO, DESDE ESE MOMENTO SE HICIERON ENAMORADOS, AL IGUAL QUE SAKURA Y SHAORAN Y CHIJARU Y YAMASAKI... BUENO LOS PRIMEROS EN LLEGAR FUERON...  
  
tomoyo* hola chijaru, yamasaki... como se encuentran???..... pero adelante...  
  
chijaru* estamos muy bien.. gracias...  
  
yamasaki* y tomoyo como te sientes tu hoy...  
  
tomoyo* muy bien gracias... pero siéntense... adelante...  
  
Chi y Yam* gracias...  
  
Tomoyo* pues como saben mañana me iré de viaje hoy a las 11:45 eriol vendrá se quedara aquí y luego mañana nos iremos... Chijaru* que bueno... espero que te diviertas allí en Inglaterra.. espero que te la pases bien....  
  
Yamasaki* verdad tu sabes como...  
  
Chijaru* yamasaki... por favor....  
  
Yamasaki* ah.. pero... yo...  
  
Tomoyo* ji, ji, ji...  
  
Chijaru* bueno... como te decía... estoy muy feliz por ti.. espero que la pases lindo, estudia mucho y por favor comunícate con nosotros...  
  
Tomoyo* por supuesto.. nunca me olvidare de ustedes...  
  
DE PRONTO SE ESCUCHA EL TIMBRE Y...  
  
Chijaru* debe ser sakura y shaoran  
  
TODOS SE LLAMABAN POR SUS NOMBRES SIN DISTINCIÓN... TODOS ERAN MUY BUENOS AMIGOS..  
  
Tomoyo* les abriré...  
  
Bueno acá les dejo luego lo sigo..  
  
BUENO ACA SIGUE...  
  
Sakura* hola tomoyo..  
  
Shaoran* hola  
  
Tomoyo* hola sakura, shaoran.. pero pasen.. adelante..  
  
Sak y sh* gracias... Hola a todos...  
  
Chijaru y yamasaki* hola sakura, shaoran...  
  
Tomoyo* dentro de un rato vendrán Naoko y Morio...  
  
Ting, ting (suena el timbre)  
  
Tomoyo* allí están...  
  
Sakura* seguro..  
  
Naoko y morio* hola...  
  
Tomoyo* hola pasen adelante...  
  
Todos* hola...  
  
Naoko y morio* hola...  
  
Tomoyo* bueno siéntense.. Ya que estamos juntos espero que no nos pongamos melancólicos.. ni yo ni ustedes.. ya que tengo mucha tristeza por que saldré del país..  
  
Sakura* pero estarás bien allá no te preocupes por eso.. además hablaremos seguido.. por mail... etc..  
  
Tomoyo* si, lose.. pero los extrañare mucho..  
  
Morio* si lo sabemos....  
  
Tomoyo* si, gracias a todos.. si son amigos ustedes.. ah Cierto.. recibí noticias de rika..  
  
Todos* rika!!  
  
Tomoyo* sí... esta estudiando investigación.. como tanto lo deseaba.. y le va muy bien en todo, su familia esta allá se fueron a visitarla..  
  
Sakura* que bueno..  
  
Los demás* sí.. así es...  
  
Tomoyo* de la que no se mucho es de mei-ling y bruce.. su prometido...  
  
A LOS QUE NO SE ACUERDAN MEI-LING SE COMPROMETIO CON UN EXTRANJERO.. DE NORTEAMÉRICA.. SU NOMBRE ES BRUCE.. Y ES MUY FELIZ CON MEI-LING.. LA QUIERE MUCHO.. SOLO ES QUE ES UN POQUITO CELOSO.. S EFUE CON ELLA A ESTADOS UNIDOS.. DE NORTEAMÉRICA....  
  
shaoran* pues.. solo se que sigue estudiando.. y que esta muy bien... con bruce.. es un chico muy responsable.. y estudioso... sobre todo..  
  
sakura* es cierto..  
  
chijaru* si.. aunque lo conocía muy poco es un chico muy empeñoso, y amable..  
  
yamasaki* sí, es cierto y por que me cae tan bien.. les contare.. sobre...  
  
chijaru* yamasaki...  
  
sakura* je, ji, ji ...  
  
shaoran* bueno entonces estamos deacuerdo que es un buen chico..  
  
tomoyo* así es...  
  
ting, ting, sonó el timbre..  
  
tomoyo* y eso..  
  
sakura* pues invitaste a alguien mas...  
  
tomoyo* yo.. no...  
  
shaoran* abre.. y sabremos quien es..  
  
tomoyo* sí...  
  
¿?* hola...  
  
tomoyo* eh!!  
  
Sakura* pero.. si.. es...  
  
BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO.. JIJI NO ME REGAÑEN.. POR QUE ME ENCANTA DEJARLO EN SUSPENSO... PERO NO S EPREOCUPEN LUEGUITO LO SIGO...  
  
SIGO, SIGO....  
  
BUENO..  
  
Sakura* pero.. si.. es..  
  
Tomoyo* oh!  
  
Sakura* eriol...  
  
Eriol* hola! Mi querida sakura..  
  
Todos* oh!  
  
Sakura* eriol.. no lo puedo creer..  
  
Chiharu* te ves muy bien.. eriol.. me reconoces..  
  
Eriol* (por ser tímido.. se puso medio colorado) si.. por supuesto chiharu,.. yamasaki..  
  
Sakura* de verdad eres tu..  
  
Eriol* así es, como están..  
  
Shaoran* muy bien.. como has estado..  
  
Sakura* si, eriol... como has estado..  
  
Eriol* muy bien... tomoyo.. como has estado.. tu...  
  
TOMOYO SE QUEDO FRIA.. PERO DESPUÉS REACCIONO...  
  
Eriol* eh!  
  
Tomoyo* muy bien.. bien...  
  
Eriol* que bueno.... como te dije.. te vine a recoger..  
  
Sakura* pero.. no era que llegabas mas tarde..  
  
Eriol* así es.. pero hubo un vuelo mas temprano así.. que lo tomé...  
  
Todos* eh!  
  
Sakura* oh!  
  
SE ESCUCHARON PASOS EN LA ESCALERA ERA SONOMI LA MADRE DE TOMOYO...  
  
Sonomi* eriol... es usted....  
  
Eriol* así es. Pero llámeme de tu... por favor...  
  
Sonomi* sí.. claro.. espero que tu también... llámame Sonomi  
  
Eriol* sí.. sonomi  
  
Sonomi* pero.. que paso.. se adelanto tu viaje..  
  
Eriol* algo así...  
  
Sonomi* ah!  
  
PUES YA ERA TARDE Y SE IBAN RETIRANDO LOS PRIMEROS FUERON CHIHARU Y YAMASAKI.. LUEGO...  
  
Sakura* como has pasado todo este tiempo...  
  
Eriol* muy bien.. me va muy bien en los estudios.. ah! Cierto.. la profesora misuki.. manda saludos a todos....  
  
Sakura* ah! Que bueno.. mándele mis saludos.. igualmente...  
  
Eriol* sí.. claro..  
  
Sakura* ella vive en tu casa...  
  
Eriol* no.. ya no.. hace un tiempo se compro una casa... y se mudo para allá.. me dijo también que muy pronto.. vendría...  
  
Sakura* deberás...  
  
Eriol* así es....  
  
Eriol* (tomoyo esta muy callada) y ustedes como han estado durante todo este tiempo...  
  
Shaoran* pues.. nos ha ido muy bien en los estudios..  
  
Sakura* así es..  
  
Shaoran* lo hemos pasado muy bien...  
  
Eriol* que bueno.. tomoyo.. tomoyo..  
  
Sakura* te pasa algo...  
  
Eriol* eh!  
  
Tomoyo* no.. es que estoy un poco cansada...  
  
Sakura* si.. cierto.. además es tarde.. bueno creo que nos vamos.. además deben descansar un poco ... su vuelo saldrá dentro de algunas horas...  
  
Shaoran* así es.. nosotros nos retiramos.. tengan cuidado.. suerte.. y que las pasen bien...  
  
Sakura* cuando llegues mañana nos llamas.. por favor...  
  
Tomoyo* sí.. claro..  
  
Eriol* no se preocupen... yo la cuidare...  
  
TOMOYO SE RUBORIZO UN POCO...  
  
Sakura* así es... bueno adiós...  
  
Shaoran* adiós...  
  
SAKURA Y SHAORAN SE FUERON Y ERIOL.. SE FUE A LA HABITACIÓN DE HUÉSPEDES YA TODOS ESTABAN DURMIENDO.. TOMOYO Y ERIOL SE FUERON A ACOSTAR DENTRO DE ALGUNAS HORAS SALIA SU VUELO.. Y ERA TARDE...  
  
ERIOL SE FUE A SU RECAMARA.. AL IGUAL QUE TOMOYO... ELLA SE QUEDO PENSANDO EN SU CUARTO...  
  
Tomoyo* no se que fue eso.. pero cuando eriol entro.. me sentí.. no se.. ah! Que fue esa sensación.. (SU MENTE LE DIJO: tomoyo fue.. que te estas enamorando de eriol) de eriol.. no... no lo puedo creer.. toda mi vida e estado sola.. pero me siento muy triste.. la soledad me mata.. son infinidad de años sola.... 100 años de soledad...  
  
¿?* eso puede cambiar...  
  
tomoyo* ....?  
  
BUENO ACÁ LO DEJO.. ESTA INERESANTE NO ES ASÍ.. ESPERO QUE LO SIGAN LEYENDO Y GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.. BYE  
  
BUENO ACÁ LO SIGO...  
  
Tomoyo* eriol...  
  
Eriol* si soy yo.. tomoyo.. se que te imaginas algo.. por que vine.. TODO ESTE TIEMPO SOLO... se que parezco egoísta..pero.. deseo.. ahora vivir.. verdaderamente.. y pues.. creo que contigo.. puedo ser feliz...  
  
Tomoyo* eriol...  
  
Eriol* creo que.. es muy pronto para decirte eso, pero yo te dejo pensar todo o que quieras...te esperare.. ya de tal modo he esperado mucho tiempo..  
  
Tomoyo* yo.. yo... eriol.. últimamente e estado pensando en mi.. hace mucho que no lo hacia... eriol.. tu estas en mi futuro???  
  
Eriol* tomoyo... yo puedo estar en tu vida si tu lo deseas...  
  
Tomoyo* eriol... pues.. yo...  
  
Eriol* como te dije no me respondas ahora.. se que...  
  
Tomoyo* sí...  
  
Eriol* ¿?  
  
Tomoyo* sí, acepto, deseo estar contigo, siempre lo he deseado, lo deseo... lo deseo eriol...  
  
Eriol* eh!!! Te amo tomoyo!!  
  
Tomoyo* te amo eriol!! Te amo!!!  
  
SE ABRAZAN.. Y SE DAN UN BESO.. UN DULCE BESO.. DESDE HOY ESTAMOS JUNTOS.. ESA FUE SU FRASE.. SE VEIAN FELICES. MUY ENAMORADOS.. NUNCA SE HABIAN DADO CUENTA, PENSABAN QUE ESTABAN SOLOS EN EL MUNDO, NO HABIAN VOLTEADO HACIA ATRÁS NO SE HABIAN VISTO, PERO LO OLVIDARON,, Y AHORA ESTÁN JUNTOS, LA SOLEDAD HABIA A CABADO, SE SENTIAN FELICES, COMO NUNCA EN SU VIDA, LOS 100 AÑOS DE SOLEDAD, POR DONDE PASARON, HABIAN ACABADO............ AHORA ESTABAN JUNTOS, Y ESO ES LO QUE IMPORTA AHORA.. VIVIR EL PRESENTE COMO NO HABIAN VIVIDO EL PASADO, ESTAR JUNTOS, SU FELICIDAD....  
  
DESPUÉS DE HABLAR ESTO.. SE DESPIDIERON Y SE FUERON A DORMIR.. NO LOGRARON DORMIR MUCHO AL DIA SIGUIENTE.. A LAS 5:50 AM... SE LEVANTARON.. Y SE FUERON.. A TOMAR SU VUELO, SAKURA Y SHAORAN NO SE IVAN A PODER DESPEDIR SE SUS AMIGOS...  
  
SONOMI* TOMOYO, ERIOL.. VAMONOS...  
  
TOMOYO* SI MADRE.. SOLO ME DESPEDIA.. HASTA PRONTO MRS. SIMSONS...  
  
MRS. SIMSONS* HASTA LUEGO SEÑORITA, CUIDESE MUCHO...  
  
TOMOYO* LA EXTRAÑARE MUCHO...  
  
MRS. SIMSONS* IGUALMENTE SEÑORITA...  
  
SONOMI* TOMOYO!!!  
  
TOMOYO* VOY MADRE.... HASTA PRONTO!!!  
  
ERIOL* VAMOS.. HASTA PRONTO.. GRACIAS...  
  
MRS...* A USTED,... JOVEN.  
  
(ERIOL SONRIO.. Y TOMOYO TAMBIEN)  
  
ERIOL Y TOMOYO CUANDO SE ENCONTRABAN EN LA LIMOSINA... LE CUENTAN LO SUCEDIDO.. AYER EN LA NOCHE... SONOMI* AH!!!!!!!!! SON PAREJA.. DEBERAS.....  
  
TOMOYO* SI MADRE..  
  
ERIOL* ASÍ ES SEÑORA..  
  
TOMOYO* PUES TIENEN MI APOYO.. MI CONSENTIMIENTO QUE SE HAN MUY FELICES...  
  
ERIOL Y TOMOYO* GRACIAS...  
  
LLEGARON AL AEROPUERTO SONOMI NO AGUANTO Y S ELES SALIERON LAS LAGRIMAS SE IBA SU HIJA.. AUNQUE NO MOSTRABA MUCHO SU APRECIÓ A ELLA,. PERO EN EL FONDO LA QUIERE MUCHO..... ERIOL Y TOMOYO SUBIERON AL AVION Y DENTOR DE 5 HORAS LLEGARON A INGLATERRA.. ALLÁ ERAN LAS 2:30 PM.. Y EN JAPÓN LAS 10:50 AM...... SE LLEVABAN UN POCO DE TIEMPO.. PERO L CALCULO NO LE FALLO Y AL TERMINO DE DESCANZAR UN POCO... ERIOL Y TOMOYO DECIDIERON LLAMAR A SAKURA... ERAN LAS 3:30... Y EN JAPÓN.. ERAN LAS 11:50.. SAKURA ESTABA EN LA CASA.. Y SHAORAN.. JUNTO A ELLA... Y DE PRONTO EN LA CASA DE SAKURA...  
  
Ring, ring...  
  
SAKURA* ALÓ...  
  
TOMOYO* SOY YO Y...  
  
SAKURA* TOMOYO... ERIOL ESTA ALLÍ..  
  
TOMOYO* TE TENGO QUE CONTAR ALGO..  
  
SAKURA* TE REFIERES A...  
  
TOMOYO* ...!! BUENO LO DEJO ALLÍ, LUEGO VERAN LA REACCION DE SAKURA Y LO QUE DIRA SHAORAN.... BYE.. BYE...  
  
SAKURA* TE REFIERES A...  
  
TOMOYO* SI..ESTOY ENAMORADA AMIGA..  
  
SHAORAN* AH!!  
  
SAKURA* EH! TOMOYO...  
  
TOMOYO* SOY LA ENAMORADA DE ERIOL... ESTOY ENAMORADA DE EL..  
  
ERIOL* Y YO DE ELLA...  
  
SAKURA* ERIOL...  
  
ERIOL* SAKURA.. POR MUCHO TIEMPO ME E SENTIDO.. SOLO.. PERO AL REFLEXIONAR ME DI CUENTA.. QUE ESTA EN MIS MANOS QUE ESO CAMBIE.. Y LO LOGRE.. CON TOMOYO.. ME DIVIERTO.. TENEMOS GUSTOS PARECIDOS.. Y SOBRE TODO.. NOS NECESITAMOS.. SE QUE NO ME EQUIVOVO.. Y QUE CON TOMOYO SERE MUY FELIZ...  
  
SAKURA* SI ASÍ SERÁ.. CUIDA MUCHO A MI AMIGA...  
  
TOMOYO* NO HABRÁ PROBLEMAS...  
  
SHAORAN* CUÍDENSE LOS DOS.. Y SUERTE... LE DAREMOS LA BUENA NUEVA A TODOS.. LUEGO...  
  
TOMOYO* (RUBORIZADA) SI...  
  
ERIOL* LUEGO LE LLAMAREMOS PARA HABLAR CON ELLOS TAMBIÉN...  
  
SAKURA* SI.. Y COMO VA... SABEN SOBRE LAS CLASES DE ALLÁ...  
  
SHAORAN* EH!  
  
ERIOL* SI.. YA LE INFORME TODO A TOMOYO.. MAÑANA SERÁ EL EXAMEN DE ADMISIÓN... PARA EL INGRESO A LA UNIVERD}ISDAD  
  
SAKURA* TODO ESTARA MUY BIEN...  
  
ERIOL* SI.. ESTOY SEGURO.. QUE PASAREMOS.. BIEN..  
  
SHAORAN* PUES LE DESEAMOS MUCHA SUERTE A LOS DOS...  
  
ERIOL* BUENO CREO QUE YA DEBEMOS DESPEDIRNOS...  
  
SAKURA* SI.. BUENO SUERTE... Y CUÍDENSE MUCHO..  
  
SHAORAN* SI... SUERTE...  
  
TOMOYO* CHAO MI QUERIDA AMIGA...  
  
SAKURA* BYE... BYE ERIOL.. SUERTE...  
  
SHAORAN* CUÍDENSE..  
  
ERIOL* GRACIAS POR TODO... NOS COMUNICAREMOS.. LUEGO..  
  
SAK Y SH* ADIOS..  
  
ERIOL Y TOM* SI...  
  
BUENO COLGARON Y SHAORAN Y SAKURA ESTABAN MUY FELICES POR LO QUE LES PASO A SUS AMIGOS.. Y ESPERABAN LA FELICIDAD PARA ELLOS.. LUEGO ELLOS FUERON A LA CASA DE CHIHARU.. ALLÍ SE ENCONTRABA YAMASAKI TAMBIÉN.. Y LE IBAN A CONTAR LA NOTICA... PERO ANTES.. SE QUEDO LA CASA DE SAKURA SOLA.. KERO.. ESTABA TOMANDO UN PEQUEÑO REFRIGERIO (JI, JI) CON ALGUNAS ROSQUITAS, UN QUEQUE, TARTA, UNA BOTELLA DE REFRESCO Y PARA COMPLETAR EL REFRIGERIO.. UNOS PANECILLOS... EL ESTABA JUGANDO EL LA COMPU DEL PADRE DE SAKURA.. AJEDREZ.. JUGABA.. MIENTRAS COMIA.. ENTONCES REVISA SU EMAIL... Y SE CONECTA CON SPI.. POR VIA MSN... HABLAN Y HABLAN POR MEDIO DE QUE TEMA.. PUES.. LOS VIDEOJUEGOS...COMO SIEMPRE Kero PRESUMIA DE SUS TRIUNFOS.. CON SPI.. Y SPI DE LOS SUYOS CON KERO.. LOS DOS.. ESTABAN PRESUMIENO DE SU FORMA DE JUGAR.. Y APOSTABAN.. EL TRIUNFO.. ESTABAN PELEANDO.. PRO LUEGUITO SE CALMARON... ASÍ.. QUE TODO ACABO.. Y SE QUEDARON TRANQUILOS... AHORA PASEMOS A LA CASA DE CHIHARU...  
  
SAKURA* CHIHARU, YAMASAKI.. TENEMOS UNA NOTICIA DE TOMOYO YERIOL...  
  
CHIHARU* SI,.... DEBERAS.... COMO ESTÁN???.. SE HAN COMUNICADO CON USTEDES???  
  
SAKURA* SI HOY HABLAMOS....  
  
SHAORAN* ESTÁN MUY BIEN.. Y MAÑANA TOMARAN UN EXAMEN.. PARA EL INGRESO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD...  
  
SAKURA* ASÍ ES...  
  
CHIHARU* Y QUE NOTICIA NOS TIENES...  
  
SAK Y SH* UF!!!  
  
YAMASAKI* HABER. DIGANOS YA....  
  
SAKURA* SI..  
  
SHAORAN* BUENO TOMOYO..Y ERIOL.. COMO USTEDES SABEN ESTABAN..  
  
CH Y YAM* QUE COSA ESTABAN?  
  
SAKURA* SOLOS.. PERO.. AHORA.. YA.. NO...  
  
CHIHARU* UN MOMENTITO.. COMO QUE YA NO...  
  
YAMASAKI* ES DECIR.. QUE...  
  
CH Y YAM* AH!!!!  
  
BUENO LO DEJO ALLÍ LUEGO VERAN SU REACCION Y LO QUE PASARA LUEGO.. COMO LO PASARAN TOMOYO Y ERIOL??' APROVARAN EL EXAMEN DE ADMISIÓN??? LUEGO LO SABRAN....  
  
BUENO LO SIGO...  
  
CHIHARU* SON ENAMORADOS...  
  
SAK Y SH* SI  
  
CHIHARU* AH!!!!!!!!! QUE BUENO  
  
YAMASAKI* ASÍ ES...  
  
SHAORAN* HOY NOS DIERON LA NOTICIA...  
  
SAKURA* ASÍ ES... TAMBIÉN NOS DIJO QUE LUEGO SE COMUNICARAN CON USTEDES...  
  
CH Y YAM* ESPERAMOS SU LLAMADA...  
  
SAKURA* SI.. DE SEGURO SERÁ.. DENTRO DE UNOS DIAS..  
  
SHAORAN* SI... BUENO HAN SABIDO ALGO SOBRE LAS CLASES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD  
  
SAKURA* CIERTO...  
  
CHIHARU* BUENO SE.. QUE EL EXAMEN DE ADMISIÓN SERÁ LA PROXIMA SEMANA.. Y LAS CLASES EMPIEZAN DENTRO DE UN MES... APROX.  
  
YAMASAKI* ASÍ ES.. PUES.. DEBMSO PRPARARNOS PARA ESE EXAMEN...  
  
SAKURA* ASI.. ES...  
  
SHAORAN* DEBEMOS ESTUDIAR..  
  
SAKURA* QUETAL SI NOS REUNIMOS PASADO MAÑANA PARA ESTUDIAR...  
  
CHIHARU* SI.. EL SABADO DESEABA QUE NOS ACOMPAÑARAN.. A IR AL CINE.. ES DECIR COMO PARA DESCANZAR DEL ESTUDIO... ESTA BIEN..  
  
TODOS* SI...  
  
SAKURA* BUENO... ENTONCES HASTA EL VIERNES...  
  
CH YAM* HSTA EL VIERNES...  
  
SHAORAN* NOS RETIRAMOS.. VAMOS SAKURA  
  
SAKURA* SI,...  
  
SAKURA Y SHAORAN SE RETIRARON.. SHAORAN LLEVO A SAKURA A SU CASA.. Y CHIHARU Y YAMASAKI SE QUEDARON EN SU CASA...  
  
SHAORAN* LLEGAMOS  
  
SAKURA* PERO PASA..  
  
SHAORAN* ESTA BIEN...  
  
FUJITAKA* BUENAS TRADES SHAORAN..  
  
SHAORAN* BUENAS TARDES SEÑOR FUJITAKA...  
  
SAKURA* PAPI Y MI HERMANO?  
  
FUJITAKA* TU HERMANO SALIÓ A TRABAJAR...  
  
SAKURA* AH!!  
  
FUJITAKA* TENGO QUE DARTE UNA NOTICIA.. SAKURA..  
  
SAKURA* DIME ..  
  
FUJITAKA* ME IRÉ DE VIAJE... POR UN MES.. A MEXICO.. HAN HECHO UNOS ESTUDIOS.. Y ME HAN MANDADO UNA INVITACIÓN.. YA LE DIJE A TU HERMANO.. EL SABE QUE SE DEBE QUEDAR ACÁ JUNTO CONTIGO..  
  
SAKURA* SI.. PERO TAN LEJOS...  
  
FUJITAKA* ES UN HALLAZGO... ACTUAL..  
  
SAKURA* OH!!  
  
SHAORAN* oh!! BUENO HASTA MAÑANA DEBO IRME...  
  
SAKURA* SI ESTA BIEN...  
  
FUJITAKA* HSTA LUEGO SHAORAN...  
  
SHAORAN* HASTA LUEGO SEÑOR FUJITAKA...  
  
SAKURA* BUENO PADRE Y CUANDO SALDRÁS DE VIAJE..  
  
FUJITAKA* MAÑANA EN LA NOCHE..  
  
SAKURA* MAÑANA!!! TAN PRONTO..  
  
FUJITAKA* ASÍ ES...  
  
SAKURA* EH!! BUENO.. EL EXAMEN DE ADMISIÓN SERÁ.. LA PROXIMA SEMANA.. Y EL INICIO DE CLASES EL PRÓXIMO MES...  
  
FUJITAKA* BUENO HIJA.. PONLE MUCHO EMPEÑO...  
  
SAKURA* SI..  
  
MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE SHAORAN.. MEILING LLAMA... DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS DONDE EELLA ESTABA... SE COMUNICABA CON SAKURA Y SHAORAN.... POR VIA MAIL.. O MSN... ESTA VEZ LO HIZO POR TELÉFONO.. Y..  
  
SHAORAN* HOLA MEILING...  
  
MEILING* SHAORAN.. COMO TEVA.. EMPEZARON TUS CLASES.... DE UNIVERSIDAD...  
  
SHAORAN* NO.. TODAVÍA NO.. Y LAS TUYAS?  
  
MEILING* TAMPOCO EL MIÉRCOLES DE LA PROXIMA SEMANA EMPIEZAN... SABES CUANDO EMPIEZAN LAS TUYAS...  
  
SHAORAN* SEGÚN ME HAN INFORMADO SERÁ TODAVÍA DENTRO D UN MES...  
  
MEILING* AH!! TE TENGO QUE DAR UNA NOTICIA.. NOTE HA LLAMADO TU MADRE...  
  
SHAORAN* NO.. QUE PASA..  
  
MEILING* MIRA...  
  
BUENO LO DEJO AQUÍ.. LUEGO SABRAN QUE SIGUE.. Y CUAL SERÁ LA NOTICIA DE MEILING..A SHAORAN.. QUE TIENE QUE VER SU MADRE CON ESTO??? LUEGO LO SABRAN....  
  
SIGO, SIGO...  
  
MEILING* MIRA...  
  
SHAORAN* DIME. PUES..  
  
MEILING* AYER ME MANDARON UN MAIL.. MI PRIMA DE HONG KONG.. Y ME DECÍA QUE ESCUCHO HABLAR A NUESTRAS MADRES QUE TU MADRE IRA A JAPÓN.. POR UNOS DIAS...  
  
SHAORAN* QUE...  
  
MEILING* SHAORAN. CREO QUE DESEA HACER ALGO...  
  
SHAORAN* PERO QUE.. HABRÁ ALGÚN PROBLEMA...  
  
MEILING* MI PRIMA NO ME LO ACLARO.. PERO NO LO SE.. DE SEGURO TE DIRA PRONTO...  
  
SHAORAN* GRACIA POR AVISAR...  
  
MEILING* BUENO BYE. DEBO ESTUDIAR.  
  
SHAORAN* SI.. NSO VEMOS  
  
BUENO EL SE ACUESTA EN SU CAMA PREOCUPADO PORLO QUE LE DIJO MEILING, NO POR QUE VENIA SU MADRE SI NO POR LA CAUSA QUE LO HACIA... ESTABA TEMIENDO LO PEOR... CERRO LOS OJOS, Y A DORMIR!!! SE DURMIÓ... AL DIA SIGUIENTE EL SE LEVANTA TEMPRANO Y WEI.. QUIEN ESTABA CON EL.. EN SU CASA.. TOCA LA PUERTA DE SU HABITACIÓN, EL DICE:  
  
SHAORAN* PASA.. WEI...  
  
WEI* JOVEN SHAORAN.. TIENE UNA LLAMADA.  
  
SHAORAN PENSO QUE ERA SU MADRE Y AL CONTESTAR EL TELÉFONO DIJO..  
  
SHAORAN* ALÓ...  
  
SAKURA* SHAORAN.. HOLA.. TE LLAME PARA DECIRTE QUE ERIOL, LLAMO Y DIJO ALGO MUY RARO...  
  
SHAORAN* PASA ALGO.. QUE DIJO ERIOL?  
  
SAKURA* DIJO ALGO DE SUMIKO MAHIRU.. DICE QUE ES UN ENEMIGODE TU FAMILIA, DE CLOW, TEN CUIDADO, DICE QUE QUIERE HACER DAÑO A TU FAMILIA, QUIENES ESTÁN EN HONG KONG...  
  
SHAORAN* QUE!!!  
  
SAKURA* ERIOL DIJO.. QUE ELLA ES UNA MAGA.. CON PODERES DE HECHICERÍA... LOS CONJUROS QUE UTILIZA SON CON RESPECTO AL TIEMPO, Y AL VIENTO, LO MANEJA A SU ANTOJO, POR FAVOR DEBES HACER ALGO, TU MADRE Y HERMANAS ESTÁN EN PELIGRO...  
  
SHAORAN* SI.. GRACIA SPOR INFORMARME, AHORA MISMO AVISARE...  
  
WEI* PASA ALGO JOVEN?  
  
SHAORAN* ME DEBO COMUNICAR CON MI MADRE INMEDIATAMENTE...  
  
MADRE* SHAORAN!!  
  
LOS DIJO EN UN TONO SUTIL, Y DELICADO...  
  
SHAORAN* MADRE...  
  
MADRE* SHAORAN, SUPONGO QUE TE CAI DE IMPROVISO.. ES QUE.. DEBO DECIRTE ALGO... HAY UN PELIGRO CERCA...  
  
SHAORAN* ERIOL, LLAMO A SAKURA, Y LE DIJO ALGO DE KUMIKO MAHIRU...  
  
MADRE* ELLA FUE UN ANTIGUOENEMIGO NUESTRA... POR SU CULPA ES QUE FALLECIO TU PADRE...  
  
SHAORAN* MI PADRE ,MURIO NO ES QUE ESTABA DE VIAJE...  
  
MADRE* DISCULPA POR HABERTE ENGAÑADO.. PERO ERA MUY DIFÍCIL CONTRATELO...  
  
SHAORAN* CON RAZON, QUE NUNCA ME MANDABA NINGUNA CARTA, ALGUNA COSA, QUE ME DIJERA QUE ESTABA BIEN.. NI ME LLAMO, MADRE, SUFRISTE MUCHO...  
  
SHAORAN LO TOMO MUY MADURO,. PERO MUY TRISTE POR ESA NOTICIA... EN ESE MOMENTO WEI LOS DEJO A SOLAS.. SABI QUE DEBIA DEJARLOS HABLAR... PARA QUE SHAORAN ENTENDIERA...  
  
MADRE* SI.. MUCHO.. SE QUE YA PASO.. PERO LO RECUERDO COMO AYER. EL PELERO CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS POR DERROTARLA.. ELLA UTILIZO UNOS DE SUS CONJUROIS DEL TIEMPO HIZO QUE TU PADRE SE PARALIZARA.. EL HIZO EL ULTIMO CONJURO.. HIZO QUE LA ENCERRARAN... EN UN LIBRO.. PERO QUE SI ALGÚN MAGO DE MAGIA NEGRA LO HALLABA AUTOMÁTICAMENTE REPITIENDO EL CONURO ESCRITO EN LA CARÁTULA DEL LIBRO, SE DESPERTARIA.. ALGUIEN LO HA HECHO.. Y DE SEGURO ESTA ESCONDIDA EN ALGÚN LUGAR.. SEGURO ME ESTA BUSCANDO EN HONG KONG.. PERO PRONTO SE DARA CUENTA QUE ESTOY AQUÍ.. HIJO.. NECESITO SELLARLA NUEVAMENTE.. Y PARA ESO.. TU DEBES ACTUAR.. YA QUE MANEJAS LAMAGIA DE TU PADRE... HIJO.. POR FAVOR...  
  
SHAORAN* POR SUPUESTO MADRE, NO DEJARE QUE TE HAGAN DAÑO, NI ATI NI AMIS HERMANAS..  
  
MADRE* ELLAS ESTÁN A SALVO.. PERO MUY PRONTO KUMIKO DE DARA CUENTA EN DOND EME ENCUENTRA.. EN ESE MOMENTO.. DEBEMOS.. PELEAR... TOMA.. ESTO.. FUE.. UTILIZADO POR TU PADRE...  
  
SHAORAN* PERO SI SON  
  
BUENO LOD EJO AQUÍ.. CON QUE ELPADRE DE SHAORAN MURIO.. EL ENGAÑO NO ES BUENO.. PERO SI SU MADRE LO HIZO FUE POR ALGO.. TODO SE ARREGLO EN ESE TEMA... PERO DEBEMOS ESPERR, CON LO QUE SUCEDERA CON KUMIKO... ESPERO QUE MEJORE... USTEDES TAMBIÉN ¿? SHAORAN.. LOGRARA VENCERLA.. Y DERROTARLA PARA SIEMPRE n_n DESEGURO QUE SI.. CIERTO...  
  
BUENO SIGO.. SIGO...  
  
SHAORAN* PERO SI SON!!!  
  
MADRE* AHHHHH  
  
SHAORAN* SON CARTAS CLOW...  
  
MADRE* TIENE UNA NOTA.. TOMA...  
  
SHAORAN* (LEYO: HIJO.. SE QUE ESTABAS CHICO TODAVÍA CUANDO FALLECI.. PERO A LA HORA QUE LEAS ESTO.. ES POR QUE LO NECESITAS.. Y LO MERECES.. SON CARTAS.. NUESTROS ANTEPASADOS CREARON CARTAS LLAMADAS CLOW.. POR EL MAGO LEED CLOW.. YO.. TU PADRE.. PUDE CREAR 5 CARTAS.. SE QUE NO SON MUCHAS PERO AL TOMAR TU EL PODER.. DE SEGURO.. PODRAS HACER MAS.. SON LAS CARTAS LEE O LI SON DE NUESTRA FAMILIA Y AHORA TUYAS.. PONLE TU NOMBRE ABAJO.. Y TOMA LA ESPADA.. REPITE DESPUÉS ESTO; CARTAS CREADAS POR LI O LEE TRANSFÓRMENSE ANTE SU DESCENDIENTE SHAORNAN LI, CAMBIEN!!!.. DESPUÉS DE ESTA FRASE.. ESAS CARTAS SERAN TUYAS.. Y...  
  
SHAORAN HIZOP EL PROCEDIMIENTO QUE LE DEJO SU PADRE.. LAS CARTAS CAMBIARON DE UN GRIS Y NEGRO.. A UN verde agua y verde botella .... REPRESENTABA EL PODER DE LA FAMILIA... LI O LEE  
  
SHAORAN* Y... DESPUÉS DEBES USARLAS PARA DEFENDER A TU FAMILIA.. SE QUE ALGÚN DIA LAS UTILIZARAS.. TENGO FE EN TI..)  
  
MADRE* SHAORAN.. TU PADRE SIEMPRE DESEABA CREAR CARTAS CMO LA DE CLOW.. PERO NUNCA SUSAPE QUE LO LOGRARIA.. DE SEGURO AL CREARLAS HIZO QUE FALLECIERA...  
  
SHAORAN* NO PUEDO CREERLO..  
  
MADRE* TU PADRE.. SABIA QUE ESTO PASARIA..  
  
SHAORAN* NO QUIERO QUE MI PADRE SE DESILUCIONE.. ASÍ.. QUE LUCHARE CON TODAS.. MIS FUERZAS...  
  
MADRE* ENE SO TE PARECES A EL.. SI.. CONFIO QUE LO LOGRARAS... CUANDO LLEGUE EL MOMENTO.. SALDRÁS TRIUNFANDO..  
  
SHAORAN SE QUEDO PENSANDO.. Y VIEBNDO QUE PODIA HACER.. ESE INDIVIDUO.. ESTABA ACECHANDOLO A EL Y SU FAMILIA.. Y NO PODIA PERMITIRLO.. PASO UNA SEMANA NO PASABA NADA... EL DIA.. DOMINGO NO HAY CLASES. .. TODOS SE FUERON AL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES... SHAORAN Y SAKURA SE QUEDARON RECORDANDO EL TEMA.. Y DE PRONTO SE AVESINA UNA TORMENTA.. TODOS SALEN.. Y TOSDO SE OBSCURECE... SE SIENTE UNA PRESENCIA.. Y SAKURA HACE DORMIR A TODOS.. PARECÍA QUE AHORA LLEGO EL MOMENTO.. SHAORAN SE QUEDO PENDIENTE DE LO QUE PASABA,.. Y SAKURA SE DESCUIDO UN POCO... LLAMO A KERO.. Y AL QUERER HABLAR.  
  
. SAKURA: AHHH  
  
QUE ABRA PASADO.. LO DEJO AQUÍ.. LUEGO LO SIGO.. ESPERO QUE LE ESTE GUSTANDO..  
  
AHORA SI.. SIGO....  
  
SHAORAN* SAKURA!!!  
  
KUMIKO: YA VERAS.. LEE..  
  
SHAORAN* SE QUE ERES ENEMIGO DE MI PADRE.. Y DE MI FAMILIA... POR TU CULPA ES QUE HIZO QUE FALLECIERA PERO YO TE DARE TU MERECIDO ASIQ UE DEJA A SAKURA..  
  
KUMIKO: DEJARLA.. NUNCA...  
  
KUMIKO LE TIRA UN PODER DE MAGIA PERO SHAORAN LO ESQUIVO UTILIZO SU CARTAS.. UNA DE ELLAS ERA.. LA CARTA PELEA, CONTRAATAQUE, REPETIR, (COMO LA CARTA GEMELOS) AGUA, TIEMPO... ESAS CARTAS ALGUNAS SE PARECIAN A LAS DE CLOW, O SAKURA.. YA QUE FUERON HECHAS CON LOS MISMOS CONJUROS.. SHAORAN UTILIZO LA CARTA PELEA PARA ATACARLO.. EL UTILIZO UNOS PODERES DE MAGIA PARA DFENDERSE.. PERO YA QUE NO.. ABRIA RECUPERADO SU SPODERES.. TOTALMENTE, SOLTO A SAKURA, ELLA CORRIO CON SHAORAN.. TOMOYO.. ESTABA DORMIDA AL IGUAL QUE LOS DEMAS.. AL ESTAR DEBILITADO SHAORAN UTILIZA LA CARTA AGUA.. Y VE QUE ES SU DEBILIDAD... EL AGUA: DICE.. UTILIZA EL PODER MÁXIMO.. PERO EL SE DEFENDIA CON EL ESCUDO.. LO DEBILITA CON EL PODER DEL DIOS DEL FUEGO.. Y UTILIZA NUEVAMENTE EL AGUA.. Y SAKURA INTERVIENE.. Y UTILIZA LA CARTA ARENA.. LO ENVUELVE.. Y SE CONVIERTE EN PIEDRA... O ALGO ASÍ.. Y ALGO HACE SHAORAN CON SUS CARTAS Y LO SELLO DE NUEVO EN EL LIBRO.. DE QUE NUNCA DEBIO ESCAPAR... SHAORAN TIUNFO.. Y NO DEJO QUE SU PADRE.. SE QUEDARA SIN ESTAR ORGULLOSO DE EL.. SALVO A SU FAMILIA.. SAKURA AYUDO.. Y TODO ESTUVO BIEN..  
  
SHAORAN* LO LOGRE.. ESTE LIBRO NUNCA DEBIO ESTAR ABIERTO... AHORA LO SELLE PARA SIEMPRE...  
  
SAKURA* GRACIAS POR AYUDARME  
  
SHAORAN GRACIAS A TI.. TB...  
  
TODO ESTABA MEJOR AHORA... SAKURA Y SHAORAN SIEMPRE.. ESTABAN JUNTOS.. AHORA..Y PARA SIEMPRE... QUE PENA.. LLEGO... EL FIN... ESTE FIC.. FUE BIEN CORTO.. y los personajes no solo han sido Tomoyo & eriol sino que al final shaoran y sakura no se quedaron atrás... LE DOY LAS GRACIAS A TODOS.. POR HABERLO SEGUIDO DIA A DIA.. Y CAPITULO A CAPITULO.. GRACIAS.. Y LES PROMETO QUE LUEGO TENDRAN UNA SORPRESA.... YA VERAN.... FIN 


End file.
